Strange Ally
by evilRevan
Summary: Lord Andraria finds an unlikely friend in the new Dark Council member thanks to Darth Vowrawn. SW/SW friendship.


Prompt suggested by Boris Yeltsin. Thank you so much for suggesting this! Darth Ahmam is his OC and by no means, owned by me.

Andraria however, is my little baby.

* * *

**Warning:**

**Slight end game spoilers for the Sith Warrior storyline. **

**If you have not completed it, please do so before reading. Thank you.**

* * *

A week had passed since Baras had been slain and violently taken out of the picture. His lingering presence, threats, and scheming shredded to tiny little bits right in front of his eyes. Funnily enough, the same woman he had taken under his wing and tried to kill succeeded in ending him once and for all. All those devious, well hidden plans for power, were cut down.

The apprentice surpassed the Master. The Emperor's Wrath finally killed the betrayer.

Darth Baras was a threat no longer.

Lord Andraria sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose to relieve some stress. A week. That's how long it had been. Just one week and all the madness, chaos, and the mindless games were… gone. The Lord removed her hand from her face, her fingers casually grasping a nearby wine glass filled with the strongest stuff the woman could find.

Lost and confused, she had resigned herself to a few drinks in her quarters, silently stewing in her past mistakes. Master Tremble, his daughter, Noman Karr, Malavai Quinn…

"Shit." She growled, just as the sheer force of her hand shattered her cup. Shards of glass lay all over her desk, blood red wine slowly flowing out like blood from a festering wound. Sickened by the sight, Andraria she rose from her chair, blue eyes scanning the room for something to clean up the mess.

Shrouded in darkness, the lights had long since burned out; she fumbled about, fingers continuously searching for something.

As time ticked by Andraria finally found a swatch of cloth to mop up the mess. Mindlessly, her feet took her back to her dimly lit desk, blue eyes eyeing the growing quantity of red wine all over her desk.

Spurred on by some sudden urge, Andraria plopped the white swatch of cloth on the pool of wine, its fibers soaking up the liquid like water poured upon a sun dried desert.

So focused she was on her task, Andraria failed to notice a bright red light flashed behind her back. It wasn't until someone started pounding at her door did she seem to realize someone was attempting to get her attention.

Turning around the Sith Lord made her way towards her door, the wine stained cloth long since forgotten. Small gloved fingers pressed a few buttons on the door, opening it up to reveal one of her companions.

Blue eyes fell upon a young blue faced Twi'lek.

"Vette." She sourly addressed the young girl. Whether Vetter was upset by her lord's tone of voice, the Twi'lek didn't show it in her innocent looking face. Instead, she merely stared back at the black haired Sith Lord.

Several moments passed before Lord Andraria began to feel frustration clawing at her mind. Unconsciously she crossed her arms over her chest and leaned up against the frame of her door, blue eyes burning with the need for answers to this little intrusion.

"Something you want to tell me Vette?" She asked sincerely enough, knowing the young woman hated people who yelled or acted brutish towards her.

The sincerity and softness in Andraria's voice seemed to help the young woman relax a bit. Vette cleared her throat, an old habit of hers, and then straighten out her back.

"I was just wondering… how are you doing, Andra?" Andra, her nickname Vette had taken upon herself to use. Taken aback, Andraria couldn't find the words to properly respond. The young Twi'lek smiled weakly at Andraria's shock.

"It's just- after what happened on the Station I mean, you just seem different." Vette began, allowing her Sith master to compile her thoughts in something coherent. "I thought it was because of Mr. Stuffy pants, but I suppose it might be something else entirely. You are my Sithy Sister so I… I guess I worry." Vette shrugged as she causally confessed her worries.

Once again Andraria was left speechless.

"It's alright, Andra. I know you're not for all the touchy feely stuff. But I just wanted you to know that there are some other people on this ship that care." A certain twinkle shined in Vette's lavender colored eyes. For once, Andraria felt a similar carefree smile tugging at the corner of her grey tinted lips.

"Thank you Vette. I am fine, as fine as a sith Lord can be, that is." She finally said to her sl- no, friend. It had been two years since she had taken the Twi'lek's slave collar off anyway. Vette was an alien, but a friend none the less.

Vette's smile widened.

"Good to know." Vette was practically beaming in joy now. Andraria couldn't help but feel the darkness in her heart melt away. The Twi'lek was a miracle worker.

Andraria let loose a light hearted chuckle before setting her mind on something else. "Was that all or was there something else you needed to tell me?" Vette's smile faded.

"Darth Vowrawn wished to speak to you as soon as possible, my Lord. Said something about meeting someone."

Lord Andraria wasted no time in getting to her ship's holoterminal. With one simple press of a button, a figure bathed in blue began taking shape, Darth Vowrawn materializing in front of the Emperor's wrath in merely seconds.

Lord Andraria clasped both hands behind her back in a respectful display as her eyes fixed themselves to the Sith pureblood.

"Darth Vowrawn? What do I owe the pleasure of this transmission?" Her voice was polite, light, and layered. He was on the Dark Council and she knew defiance would do her plans no good. Andraria had to play the faithful little Sith tool for a bit longer.

"Ah, Lord Andraria. Forgive me for contacting you so early in the morning," Andraria hadn't realized it was indeed early in the morning. Time really did fly by it seemed. "-But considering you defeated Darth Baras, I thought it was fitting you met the person who is to take his seat." Andraria's pitch black eyebrows moved downwards in her confusion.

"With all do respect, Darth Vowrawn, this is rather… trifling." The words were out of her mouth faster than anything else. The sith pureblood unaffected by the Wrath's words. His red eyes just stayed transfixed on her rigid posture. Even with the bluish hue of the transmission, his jewelry seemed to shine a golden color.

Vowrawn seemed to find her lack of interest amusing, judging by his deep chuckle. "I understand that you wouldn't care for politics, given what you do on a daily basis, Wrath. But getting to know a few members of the Dark Council isn't a bad thing. After all we let you go about your business so long as you don't interrupt ours. Getting to know a few of us grants you some sort of leeway, don't you agree?" Straight to the point. Bastard.

A sigh escaped her lips as she nodded against her better judgment. "I get your point, Darth Vowrawn." She tried keep from gritting her teeth in front of him. "Good. I trust you'll be here to greet him. I think it's only fitting the man sees the woman responsible for his promotion. Don't you?" She gave him a yes only because she knew he wanted to hear it.

Their conversation lasted only a few more minutes before he cut the transmission, allowing her the time to punch in the coordinates for Dromund Kaas.

There was nothing to do all things considered. No new missions from the Hand, so this was the only thing to stave off boredom. Even if it was more blasted politics and displays of rising power.

Another detour. That's all this was, just another detour.

Arriving on Dromund Kaas was uneventful, as always. Faces, human and aliens alike, walked all around her, many of them avoiding her the moment they saw her lightsaber strapped onto her belt. It made things simpler and easier for her.

The Sith headquarters were just as dull and eerie as it was when she entered this building as an apprentice two years ago. Now, she entered as the Emperor's Wrath, a woman of power and strength in the sith world. It granted her immunity, a useful thing to have.

The loud sound of her armored boots colliding with the floors echoed in the silent, eerie halls. No one spoke as she passed them; many barely even made eye contact with her. They feared her- so be it.

Finding the Dark Council chamber was easy enough. A simple elevator ride up one level, and you were there, in all its eerie over glorified grandeur.

Taking only a single deep breath, Andraria walked through the Dark Council's doorway, entering the spacious room that was comprised of twelve chairs for every member of the council. And in the middle of said room, were Darth Vowrawn and- the new council member.

Wasting no time, Lord Andraria made her way to the two of them, her pace quickening as the gap between them lessened. The close proximity allowed her dark blue eyes to eye this new addition to the Council. Fair skinned, human, blonde hair, dark green eyes. Normal looking as far as she was concerned.

But looks could be deceiving.

As soon as she stood before the two of them, Darth Vowrawn began the introductions. "Good of you to join us, Lord Andraria." Both men gave her a curt nod and she gave them one in return. Civil greetings were hard to find in a world run by the sith. Glad to know some liked to keep things- simple and clean.

Just like before, Andraria kept her posture rigid, but respectful. Every word Darth Vowrawn said was greedily consumed, like she actually cared. Truth be told, she didn't give a damn. But to voice such a thing would be disastrous.

"I'm sure Darth Ahmam would prefer to speak for himself, wouldn't you?" He finally allowed his comrade- or friend, finally take charge of the conversation.

"It would be a pleasure." He said with a calming sort of air about him. This perked her interest. Before he said anything, the man bowed to her, as if she was his superior in power. She _hated_ the feeling but it provided her a moment to perhaps think of things to say should the need arise.

The man, Darth Ahmam, calmly looked back at the Emperor's Wrath. No fear emanated in his dark green eyes, but that could change at any moment should he feel that she threatened his life or power. But for now, this was a start.

"It is an honor to meet the woman who defeated a former member of the Dark Council, and who now serves the Emperor directly." Andraria smiled at him. "I did only what was asked of me." Her response was short but polite as she carefully scanned the man before her.

A sense of calm fed off from his being, strange for a sith, but an interesting thing none the less. In the proper lighting, a vertical scar appeared just under his left eye. Perhaps an old wound from before his sith days, or during it. It was unclear at this point.

But the thing that struck her as odd was his attire. For a moment she almost thought he was just another regular, non sith. She was wrong. Instead of ten tons of durasteel and cortosis plating, he donned simple pants, a light armored shirt, and normal looking boots. The dual lightsabers strapped to his belt gave him away as a Marauder, like herself, and diminished all previous doubts.

He had power even if he didn't look like he possessed it. Clever.

His short blonde hair was uncommon here on Dromund kaas, many of the residents usually donning dark colored hair or no hair at all, in many alien cases. His hair stood out a bit compared to many people she knew. It was merely an observation. Nothing more.

"Still, it is good to meet you none the less, Lord Andraria." His words broke through her observation, drawing her to the conversation at hand. "Forgive me for the question, but by chance, did you live on Alderaan at some point?" Bold question, yes, But one that had been nagging at the back of her mind. His accent wasn't imperial and seemed somewhat familiar to her. Alderaan seemed to be the only logical assumption for the air or nobility and calmness he possessed.

"Yes I lived there before joining the Sith. I'm surprised you noticed." Curiosity sated. Andraria forced herself to be passive. "I've been to Alderaan once or twice. They have a similar air about them as you do. " She quickly added, "No offense, Darth Ahmam."

"None taken." He seemed unfazed by her comment. He just shrugged it off as one would a drop of water.

"I can see Darth Baras' seat has been filled by a capable individual." Lord Andraria commented, gaining a slight smirk from Darth Vowrawn. "Indeed it has." He commented, chuckling just a tad. "If not for your actions, he might not have gained such a spot." Andraria smirked if only to show some sort of friendliness.

"I'm sure you won't go power mad like that fool, Baras." This got a chuckle out of the man. "No, I won't be driven that far into madness like he did. Even I know my limitations." Once again, Darth Ahmam surprised her. Perhaps this man wasn't as terrible as all the other members, besides Vowrawn that is.

Observing him more closely, she found him to be taller than herself, possibly around 6'2. His age, she could not guess it for she was terrible at it. Better to ask and receive the answer point blank. Granted, asking someone's age could be a horrendous blunder or an unforgiveable insult.

She opted not to do so.

In the time that followed, Darth Vowrawn had left the two of them alone, stating he had business to conduct. That was perfectly fine with her. Lord Andraria just conversed carefully with Darth Ahmam, trying to see who this man really was.

What she found wasn't of the usual norm of the sith. He preferred words to violence stating, "It causes nothing but unnecessary problems and complications. Words have a more lasting effect on a person, whereas death is quick and final." No truer words were ever said.

Surprisingly, time fly by as they talked, as her barriers slowly came crumbling down. His calm demeanor made things easier, for it meant he did not anger easily. Right now, she could count how many of her comments could have been insulting. But none of them ever seemed to rile him up. A good trait.

"I understand meeting with me wasn't desirable to you. But I do appreciate you taking your time to come down here." He gave her another bow, a perfect gentleman it seemed.

Andraria gave him another bow in return once again. "It wasn't at first. But I see that you're not like every other sith I've met so far. It is… _refreshing _to see that around here. I hope you remain on the Dark Council for a long while." Her voice had an air of sincerity about it. Perhaps she gave too much away about herself, but so be it. This man she could see wasn't full of hot air and a need for power. He was reasonable; a diplomat not a bloodthirsty beast. She could respect this man along with Darth Vowrawn.

She received a small smile from him. It seemed her words had eased the tension in his body.

"You weren't what I was expecting either. I perceived someone…"

"Insensible? Blood crazed? Insane?" She named off a few things many would have described in the past. Now, not so much. Darth Ahmam nodded without hesitation.

"Yes. I was expecting someone less forgiving and more hotheaded. You have sense." Andraria lowered her head with the praise he gave her. "Killing everyone you see just for fun, serves no purpose." She calmly stated, seeing him nod in approval at her choice of words.

"I think we'll get along fine, Lord Andraria. Or should I say, the Emperor's Wrath?"

"Lord Andraria or just Andraria suits me better. It's better than calling me that long winded title."

"Fine then, _Lord _Andraria." He settled on the formal title, not the Emperor's title she was given. "I pray we do not have any problems in the future. I would hate to be at each other's throats like so many others are." Taken aback Andraria couldn't really respond. But she managed to force something out.

"I hope that my future missions do not include you, either, Darth Ahmam. It would be a waste to see someone with your skills cut down. Not everyone needs to be ruthless to get the things they want." With that said, their conversation ended. But it did not diminish the fact both individuals seemed to form some sort of- friendship?

None the less, the experience showed Lord Andraria there were Sith running around that did not necessarily think of mindless slaughter as a fun way to get things done.

No. Darth Ahmam was a man she could see watching her back, given the fact he and Darth Vowrawn were allies. And now, both of them, were _her_ allies.

Walking under the starless sky of Dromund Kaas, lord Andraria, truly felt at ease. Darth Ahmam may not see that the empire needed to crumble, but at least he did share some of her views. That was good enough for her.

* * *

**AN: **Takes place after "Diverging Paths".


End file.
